GenderSwap
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Trunks and Goten go out to find the Dragon Balls, and make a wish to change the gender of everyone in their family. (My character Riku in this is Goten's big sister). And yes, Gohan is still in their too. Please read because this is so hilarious!


**GenderSwap Chapter 1**

'Hehehe, almost there Goten! We almost have all seven Dragon Balls!' Trunks said, holding three Dragon Balls.

'I can't wait to make our wish Trunks! I wonder what it's gonna be!' Goten said happily holding the other three and the radar.

The dragon radar beeped as they got closer to a cave.

'So, who's going in?' Goten asked.

'I'll go in, just hold these.' Trunks said, giving Goten the other Dragon Balls.

* * *

'I wonder where those two boys went, it is getting late.' Chi-Chi asked.

'I'll go look for them mom.' Chi-Chi's daughter, Riku, said.

* * *

'Hurry Trunks! Someone's coming this way!' Goten yelled in the cave.

'Almost. Got it!' Trunks said, flying out of the cave.

'So, this is what you two are up to, I should of guessed.'

'Ah!' Goten and Trunks yelled as Riku teleported behind them.

'Oh, It's just you sis. We're looking for all seven Dragon Balls to make a wish, and we just got the last one!' Goten said, still holding six of the Dragon Balls.

'If that's all.. you got mom worried for a bit.' Riku said, putting her hands behind her back.

'Well, we're.. gonna make a wish now, you mind stepping away for a few minutes and close your ears so you don't hear our wish?' Trunks asked.

'Alright.' Riku nodded, going behind a tree and holding her ears shut.

'Okay Goten, set the six in a circle, I'll place this one in the middle.' Trunks said.

'Okay Trunks.' Goten said, setting all six in a circle.

Trunks put the seventh one in the middle.

'Shenron! Arise and grant us one wish!' Trunks said, raising both of his hands towards the sky.

The mighty dragon Shenron appeared in front of their little eyes. Goten was in awe.

'You have summoned me, state your wish.' Shenron said, looking down at Shenron.

'Shenron, can you change the gender of mine and Goten's family? And keep their voices the same.' Trunks asked Shenron.

'Your wish has been granted.' Shenron's eyes turned red as he disappeared.

Trunks and Goten looked behind the tree Riku was at, and had seen a white light go around her.

'Ahh! What happened?!' Riku asked. Trunks and Goten snickered to each other as they saw Riku come out behind the tree as a Gender Swap.

'What are you two laughing a-' Riku looked down and had seen she changed gender.

'What did you do?! Trunks, Goten, I have a life ya know!' Riku yelled at them.

'Hey Riku, being a boy ain't that bad, really.' Trunks said.

'Who else did you make change gender?' Riku asked.

'The whole family!' Goten said, Trunks and Goten still laughed.

'We all have a job and life you know! Like Gohan, he goes to College now, how's he gonna go if he's a gender swap?'

* * *

 **Capsule Corp**

A scream was heard from the bedroom of Capsule Corp. It was Bulma.

'Woman, what's the matter with you?' Vegeta asked, now being a girl.

'I'm a boy! That's what!' Bulma yelled back at Vegeta.

'I don't see any problem with being a male. At least you have strength.' Vegeta scowled back.

'Well, I don't see you looking at yourself!' Bulma yelled, handing Vegeta a mirror.

'Gah! I'm a female Saiyan now, how did this happen!'

* * *

 **Back at Mount Pouz**

Chi-Chi, Goku, and Gohan stared at each other, seeing the gender change.

'How'd this happen, this can't even be possible, can it?' Gohan asked.

'I don't care if it's possible or not! I just wanna know how the heck this all happened!' Chi-Chi yelled. Goku seemed fine with the change.

* * *

'You two are in big trouble.' Riku said, holding both Trunks and Goten.

'We're sorry, we just wanted to see what it would be like if you guys were GenderSwapped.' Trunks said.

* * *

This is the end of GenderSwap Chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if so I will do another one. Thank you for reading some of my stories if you did.

 **A/N: Riku is the middle kid of Chi-Chi and Goku. Goten is a kid, and Gohan is in College as mentioned in this chapter.**

 _Riku Power level: 1,000  
Goten Power level: 2,000  
Trunks Power level: 4,000  
Gohan Power level: 12,000  
Goku Power level: 100,000  
Vegeta Power level: 120,000 (120% Cooler)_


End file.
